digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minotarumon
, |encards= |n1=(Ja:) ミノタルモン成熟期 Minotaurmon Adult }} Minotarumon is an Animal Digimon. It is a dark Digimon that possesses strong Dark Side Power. Although its movements are not swift, it has extremely firm skin, so it won't yield to ordinary attacks. The "Demon Arm" is equipped to its left hand. Attacks *'Earthquake Drill'This attack retains its original name of "Darkside Quake" on . (Darkside Quake): Generates a massive earthquake with the Demon Arm that floors opponents over a considerably wide range, so that no matter how far away they are they won't be able to escape.This attack description was temporarily removed from its Digimon Reference Book profile following real life earthquakes/tsunamis. *'Bull Fighting Attack' (Demon Arm) *'Heavy Attack': Attacks with a blow with the power of a beast. Design Minotarumon draws direct inspiration from the mythological , with a bull's head on a muscular, human body. It has brown-colored fur that looks to be a suit, with stitches on some portions and a zipper on the front. It has brown eyes, two, bull-like curved horns, brown hair, and a gold nose ring. It has a normal right hand, but its left sports the "Demon Arm", a piece of machinery. It wears brown boots on its feet. Etymologies ;Minotaurmon (ミノタルモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . Mythological half-bull, half-man creature. ;Minotarumon Name used in American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 created a Minotarumon from a Control Spire in order for it to destroy a bridge, but it was quickly destroyed by with the help of , , and . When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a Minotarumon and a Dokugumon were seen in a Mayan Ruin. The pair was defeated by and sent back to the Digital World. A Minotarumon was seen among the world's DigiDestined Digimon during the final battle against . Digimon Data Squad A Minotarumon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 Minotarumon can be found at Asuka Server's Protocol Ruins. Its pale blue variation can be found in the Network Break Section, the passage that first connected Asuka and Amaterasu through the Catacombs thanks to Bulbmon. It can also be fought from various people that challenge you to digibattle. Its also the first digimon the Game Master will throw out. In the NTSC version, a defeated Minotarumon falls backward into a sitting position, while in the Japanese and PAL versions, it falls forward. Digimon World 4 Minotarumon is found in every dungeon in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Minotarumon digivolves from Gotsumon, and can digivolve to Cyberdramon. Minotarumon also appears in Ancient Canyon. It also appears in a quest,a 'wild' digimon on your farm said since it looked like cow it should produce milk and asked you to get Digi-milk from Minotarumon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Minotarumon is #135, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 163 MP, 108 Attack, 94 Defense, 65 Spirit, 76 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Sleep Ward2 and Critical 2 traits. It dwells in the forest area of Transfield. Minotarumon digivolves from Goburimon and can digivolve to Etemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Minotarumon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 360 Beast experience and 95 defense. Minotarumon can DNA digivolve to GrapLeomon with Hookmon, to Vajramon with Dinohumon or Centarumon, or to Triceramon with Ankylomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Minotarumon DigiFuses from Goblimon and Armadillomon and can DigiFuse to Lucemon Chaos Mode with Lucemon, Vilemon, and Angemon. Digimon Heroes! Minotaurmon is card 5-565, 6-445, and 6-448. Notes and references